


The Runaway Witch

by cutittrout



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, burning at the stake, witch hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutittrout/pseuds/cutittrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry about the horrible title. Anyways, this is about an OC of mine who happens to be a witch from long ago. Both of her parents died, and now she is on the run. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Witch

There was a young girl many centuries ago, one of fair skin and long blonde hair. She was a normal girl with a normal life, except only one thing was out of order. She happened to be a witch, which was strictly forbidden in her century of birth. It was so forbidden, in fact, that there were many witch hunters around, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting victim. You see, her family happened to be one running from these witch hunters on a daily basis. Only now, it has all changed. No, now everything was going downhill for the poor young girl. 

But before we get into that, let's take a look at this young witch. Her name is Julia Myers. She is a girl at age 19 (or at least she looked 19), has abnormally long blonde hair that goes past her rear, and her eyes are that of a vibrant purple. She doesn't wear anything unsuspecting, as she doesn't wish to be massacred. This young girl lives in a family with two adult women, to which both are known as her mother. Josephine and Elizabeth were their names, and they have taught her everything they know, as they were raised as witches as well. 

Now back to our main story, shall we? 

Julia and her mothers had been on the run for what felt like years. It could've been, as they had no idea what day it currently was. They had been living in a nice cabin that they were able to build somewhere near a town, away from people that could possibly turn them in. Only, it didn't work as well as they had hoped. Soon their door was knocked down and they were dragged away, towards the nearby town.  There they were held until their trial, to which they pleaded guilty. They hunters felt unnecessarily dickish that day, and therefore made poor Julia watch her parents burn at the stake.

Julia barely escaped, using the spells that her parents had taught her, running away from the town. She kept running until she couldn't run any more, finally stopping in a clearing in the woods. She fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. She just lost the only people she had, and now she had to keep running on her own. She wanted to give up, but she knew her parents wouldn't want her to. So, she began to run.

And thus began the story of Julia Myers.  


End file.
